


Happy Holidays SPN Style

by LexieCarver



Series: Happy Holidays SPN Style [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, Pie :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Dean x ReaderWord Count: 566A/N: :) This was written for @averymerryspnxmas December 1: Pie. Light smut and fluff.





	1. For the Love of Pie

(Made this by me)

 

 

[Also posted on Tumblr](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/153893371521/for-the-love-of-pie)

 

 

Pie.

 

It brought back so many memories for you. You remember your parents baking you pie every Saturday.  Your parents worked a lot and you didn’t see them much during the week but when Saturday rolled around, there you were helping them out like a big girl. This was one of the few times that everyone talked. You would tell them everything that happened during the week, the guys you liked, how your classes were, everything. You fit a whole week’s worth of tales into a few hours. You were never happier than when you were spending quality family time with your parents. Sadly, right after that, when you were 16, your parents were killed by a ghoul.  Ever since that moment, you associated pie with their death. You still loved pie, mind you, and would gladly order it from a diner, but you would never make it yourself. 

 

Well, that is until you met Dean Winchester, the sexy, bad boy who loved pies. You met him on a hunt and it quickly developed into a relationship. You gladly moved into the bunker and became an invaluable part of their hunting team. You had a family again. 

 

You knew how Dean felt about pie – didn’t everyone? So you tried to make him one soon. Your hands were shaking as you mixed the ingredients and put the pie in the oven. You weren’t even aware you were crying until Dean whirled you around to face him and wiped your tears away. He knew what this meant for you. 

 

While the pie was baking, he threw everything off the small table and ate you out like a man starved. His tongue was merciless as it attacked your clit. Your pleasure and yours alone was the only thing on his mind. His fingers dove in and out of you at a frenzied pace. Your hand grabbed his hair holding him there as your hips pushed up into his face. He groaned, his hand reached around to grab your ass and pull you closer to him. His fingers curved inside you. His mouth sucked hard on your clit. His eyes slowly looked up at you, dominance and lust clearly present in them. The eyes of your Dom commanding you to come and that was all the encouragement you needed. You screamed his name so loudly that Sam ran into the kitchen. He saw you in a black lace apron with a tank top and shorts underneath. Dean was between your legs. He was in shock and froze in place. He puffed out air eying Dean angrily.

 

“Oh come on guys,” He yelled at you both running back to his room.

 

You shrugged as Dean helped you down from the table. The oven made a ding alerting you to the fact that the pie was done. You bent down to take the pie out of the oven making Dean groan. The second you put it on the table to cool, Dean slapped your ass and carried you to his bedroom. 

 

“Round 2.”

 

“Hell yes, master.”

 

Dean growled against your neck, which made you giggle.

 

It seemed that finally you could take those painful memories you associated with pie and change them into fun, loving, sexy images of you and Dean. Pie now signalized a very sweet time with the one you loved. And you had Dean to thank for that.


	2. Go Big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dean x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 708
> 
> A/N: This was written for @averymerryspnxmas December 3rd: Christmas Lights. Fluff and Dean’s bare chest. :) No smut

 (made by me)

 

[Also on Tumblr](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/154002511881/go-big)

 

You played it smart hanging back to do research. Well, actually you got into a huge fight and Dean insisted you stay back, and do research. Dean secretly loved you, had for a while now, and he didn’t want you getting hurt by a monster they had never faced before. Of course, that rationale just made you worry more about the boys.

 

You had dutifully given them all the info, waiting patiently for their return. With each hour, you got more and more worried. You were about to text Crowley when you heard your ring tone echoing loudly off the bunker walls.

 

You put your reading glasses down and picked up your phone.

 

“OMG, Sam? Dean? Are you okay? WTF man!”

 

“The hunt went really badly. We barely got out of there. We patched each other up as best we could. I suggested we go back to the bunker but –.”

 

“Let me guess he suggested the bar instead, right?”

 

“Yeah, pretty much.”

 

You groaned

 

“How long will it take for you to get him home?”

 

“At the pace he’s drinking? An hour and he’ll let me pull him away.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

“Perfect?”

 

“You worry about getting him out of the bar with no fights, bruised egos, or loose women. I mean it – if there’s a woman sitting on his lap I will kill her and I am not bailing him out again. Not over a–how do you pronounce the monster again?”

 

Sam sighed.

 

“Message received, Y/N.”

 

“Great. I’ll do the rest.”

 

“The rest?”

 

Sam sounded very confused and unsure but agreed. You quickly hung up the phone and ran out of the bunker to get the supplies.

 

You returned and waited there barely able to contain your excitement. Dean came stumbling in with Sam close behind. You waved at both of them pretending to be engrossed in whatever was in the book you just randomly picked up. Your glasses were on and you pretended to be lost in thought.

 

Sam tried to get your attention but you pretended to be focused on the book. You didn’t want Sam to ask too many questions and ruin the surprise.

 

They both went to their rooms. The second that Dean went into his, he, of course, turned on the lights, which started your surprise. The song “Back in Black” played as Christmas lights started lighting up every surface of his room. It looked like a winter wonderland in there. His usually dark bare walls were covered in lights. Dean stared in awe. You snuck up behind him. Your hand moved to grab his hips and at the last minute you stopped yourself. He didn’t feel the same way. Sighing, you spoke softly to him.

 

“I barely had enough time to set this up.”

 

Dean turned around about to say something but you put your hand on his lips stopping him.

 

“Go big or go home, right? Especially for those you love.”

 

You smirked at Dean’s shocked face. Sam mouthed “finally” before going back to his room. You rolled your eyes at Sam.

 

You moved forward, hands carefully moving peeling his shirt off, throwing him down on the bed. Dean sucked in a breath staring up at you. The lights flicked over his bare chest almost illuminating it. Your hands ran over his muscles, soft moans falling from his lips as your hands finally touched his skin. You both seemed to be in a trance. He closed his eyes, relishing your touch. You were transfixed wanting to caresses every part of him even the cuts and bruises. Dean actually protested when you stopped. You reached over to get the first aid kit out. Sam had done a good job at healing his wounds. You just had to sew one cut and change the dressing on another one. Easy work. The entire time Dean’s eyes were on you, admiration shining through.

 

You were about to leave when he grabbed your arm pulling you closer to him as he crammed his lips on yours. This was possessive and dominant; he wanted to make sure you knew how he felt. When he pulled back, you were literally breathless. He smirked running a hand through his hair.

 

“I love you too, Y/N. “


	3. On Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dean x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 814
> 
> A/N: This was written for @averymerryspnxmas December 11: Ice Skating. Enjoy some Dean fluff. :)

(made by me)

 

 

[Also posted on Tumblr](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/154320469471/on-ice)

 

 

“Just pay for parking. Come on,” you whined impatiently.

 

“Dean, you’ve been driving around for twenty minutes. It’s safer anyway.” Sam reasoned with his brother.

 

“This is New York guys. It’s like twenty bucks and – ”

 

You took the money out of your pocket. Dean groaned.

 

“I’m not taking your money, Y/N,” Dean said with no room for discussion.

 

Sam reached over and tried to give Dean the money nevertheless. Growling Dean drove Baby into the parking lot and in front of a machine, staring angrily at it. Figuring he would take a moment to stew before getting the ticket, you reached over to do it yourself. This position was killing Dean. His breath hitched at your close proximity to him and the feel of your thigh against his. You were moving back and forth pressing buttons. There was friction against his thigh. He bit his lip to remain silent. He had a good view of your firm ass and your perky breasts. He kept his hands at his side, trying desperately not to touch you.

 

You didn’t see anything wrong with leaning over him. Never in a million years did you think he liked you back. You didn’t notice the way he was looking at your body. The second you sat back down, he cleared his throat, symbolically trying to clear his brain from thoughts of you on top of him. He ran his fingers through his hair before slowly driving into a free space. The second you all walked out, Dean took charge leading you all to Rockefeller Center. As the streets got more and more crowded, Dean grabbed your hand, telling himself it was because he didn’t want to lose you.

 

You didn’t think anything of it. You smiled at the small gesture. It was freezing out and his hand was so warm and inviting. You let him lead you around. He didn’t stop pulling you until you all arrived at the ice skating rink at Rockefeller Center.

 

“Dean, you know I’ve never–”

 

“I know. Sam and I are OK at it. Mom loved to ice skate and was actually quite good at it. After she died, Dad took us here a lot, at least once a year.”

 

You still looked a little unsure. Dean’s hands went to your cheeks and brought your face up to look at him. His eyes were intense and the gentle touch felt amazing. You leaned into his touch and he noticed, getting distracted and flustered.

 

“We hunt together. We all work as a team. You trust me to keep you safe. I trust you to do the same thing.”

 

Your brows knit at what he was suggesting. He cleared his throat and looked away his hands falling from your cheeks.

 

“What I mean is… is if you trust me to hunt with, trust me to keep you from falling, OK?”

 

You nodded not trusting yourself to say anything. What was he about to say? He put on your skates and his. Sam was watching the entire exchange and couldn’t help but smile at the two of you. Dean took your hand again and led you onto the ice. Your feet were shaky and he could feel your hand slipping out of his own. He quickly grabbed you and held onto your hips, skating behind you.

 

“I’ve got you, Y/N.”

 

You smiled, closing your eyes against his firm yet gentle touch on your waist and the gentle movements of gliding along the ice. You started to get into it and Dean noticed. His hands left your waist and slowly he held your hand as you moved slowly together skating side by side. You two were in synch. You looked over at him smiling. You were completely distracted and didn’t notice the woman that just got onto the rink and in your way. You saw her too late trying to break or swerve or anything. Dean saw the woman and threw his arm around your waist pulling you into him.

 

You looked up at him and could see the worry and love there in his eyes. You held his gaze for a moment longer. He was looking for any resistance, any small sign that you didn’t want him. Seeing none, he reached down and placed his lips on yours. You melted into his kiss, putting your arms on his chest, suddenly needing to feel his body. Of course, it was freezing out so all your hand touched was a winter coat, but it felt good to put your hands on him. He withdrew, worried that he had gone too far. You hand slowly moved to his face as you smiled up at him. You stayed like that for a while just holding each, other slowly swaying on the ice as you watched tiny snowflakes fall around you. You both couldn’t think of a better day off.


	4. Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Crowley x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 823
> 
> A/N: This was written for @avermerryspnxmas December 14th Santa Claus. Fluff and suggestive but no smut.

[Also on Tumblr](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/154448426717/santa-baby)

 

You lay in bed under the covers entangled in your husband Crowley’s legs. Your hand was making random shapes on his exposed chest. You slowly looked up at him with love in your eyes. He made a low grumbling sound.

 

“Baby, come on. Do it for the kids.”

 

“If my demons had any clue what went on in this house--”

 

“That’s why the place is guarded, right?”

 

Crowley smirked and kissed your forehead.

 

“Come on, baby, think about the kids. They’ll be ecstatic.”

 

“When will they grow up and realize that Santa doesn’t exist?”

 

You scrunch up your face and pretend to think about the question

 

“Mmmm…I think you have a few more years.”

 

Reluctantly, you withdrew your arms from his body and took off the blanket. You immediately wanted to go back to the warmth of the bed, the cold air making goose bumps appear. You reached down in the closet and threw the Santa costume on the bed, smiling at Crowley.

 

Slowly but surely you crept around the dark house making sure to avoid the floorboards that you knew creaked. You went into your daughter and son’s room and found them both asleep. You poked your head in seeing Crowley snuggling with the suit. You tried not to laugh. You didn’t want to wake the kids so you snorted instead before running over to help Crowley into the suit. You bit your lip to stop more laughter from spilling out of you at Crowley in a Santa suit.

 

“I’m so happy you love your kids so much that you’d do this.”

 

“Anything for you and the kids.”

 

“Let’s make sure your employees don’t find out you’re such a softie.”

 

You grasped his hand and you both slowly made your way down the carpeted stairs to the living room. A fully visible Juilet was present next to the decorated tree. She had antlers on and a red nose like a clown. Glancing over at Crowley you could see the proud and happy smile he had when he reached down and pet the hound. Juilet reached out to lick your leg.

 

“I made her visible just for a bit.”

 

“And added antlers.”

 

“She’s Rudolph.”

 

Juliet whined at that.

 

“She’s not a fan but she knows better than to defy me. Let’s do this, shall we?”

 

You nodded and went into the kitchen to get some milk and cookies. He raised his eyebrows at you.

 

“It’s a tradition, isn’t it? You may not eat but Mrs. Claus loves cookie. “

 

Crowley smirked at you as you nibbled a bit of a oatmeal raisin before putting the cookies on the table. You rang the bell knowing the kids would run down. You had to stop them from running down the stairs or they’d see Santa was daddy.

 

“Don’t get any closer. You’ll scare him away.”

 

The kids look shocked and amazed that such a giant figure could be scared of them. Juliet looked over to them and they smiled at the red nose. Crowley took the presents out of the satchel putting them into piles by recipient. He was just as organized as you were. When he was finished he snapped his fingers and a bunch of hellhounds appeared on what looked like a chariot attached by Christmas lights.

 

You raised your eyebrows. Lifting his beard he whispered, “Got to sell it dear.” He cleared his throat and changed his voice to a deeper, hardier Santa voice.

 

“Ho, ho, ho! I hope you love the presents. You’re both such good kids. Be good to mommy and daddy now.

 

He waved and motioned for Juliet to join the other dogs. You stood back and opened the door for him. Crowley got into the chariot and the dogs drove him out the door and into the sky. The kids were beaming and couldn’t wait to open their presents. It took twenty minutes to calm them down but finally they went to bed. When he was sure the kids were sleeping, Crowley snapped himself into your room completely naked except for the Santa hat. Juliet still had the red nose.

 

“What’s with the guard dog?”

 

“You’re the Queen of the Hell. There’s always a guard dog. You just can’t see her.”

 

“And the costume?”

 

“Santa loved seeing the smiles on their face but he wants to make Mrs. Claus smile.”

 

“And how would you do that?”

 

Crowley gripped your hips and ground his cock against your thighs. You gasped.

 

“Yep. Can you feel how hard I am for you? On the bed or over the desk?”

 

“Over the desk. I think I’ve made your naughty list.”

 

“You sure?”

 

You nodded back at him.

 

“So you want that kind of Santa.”

 

Crowley pushed you to the desk in front of you. You grabbed onto the edges of the desk as his figure engulfs yours. You get wet just thinking about the kind of night you’re going to have.


	5. Let It Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Crowley x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 1,269
> 
> Prompt: This was written for @jensen-jarpad’s Christmas Songs Challenge with the prompt, Let it Snow. Sex referenced. A big pile of fluffiness. :)

[Also posted on Tumblr](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/154908326891/let-it-snow)

 

You woke up slowly. Your eyes still closed as you arched your back and stretched. A small high-pitched sound escaped from your lips. You wiped away the drowsiness from your eyes. Your nose was suddenly assaulted with the delicious smell of coffee. You smiled knowing Crowley was in the kitchen making you a cup. The second your naked body hit the cool air you shivered. Gripping your favorite black lace robe, you wound it around your frame. You stepped in front of the mirror and chuckled at the state of your hair. Your fingers grazed over the love marks Crowley gave you the night before. You loved seeing his marks on your body. You loved the visual reminder that you were his. You never covered up his marks, choosing to wear them as a badge of honor, a sign of devotion to the one who won your heart. You glanced in the mirror and saw Crowley admiring the same marks. His characteristic smirk ever present on his face, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand.

 

You glided over to him, not bothering to fix your hair. You grabbed the cup of coffee, your fingers lingering on his. Crowley blew on the cup of coffee for you before you gulped down a delicious sip of your favorite dark black coffee. You closed your eyes and slowly felt the sleepiness wear off. The soreness was still there but you’d take soreness from a good fuck from Crowley any day.

 

Still smiling at him, your feet padded over to the plush crimson red carpet by your bay window. You looked out the window at the snow. You always loved watching snow fall. It made you calm watching the city become slowly blanketed with white. All the darkness, the evil, the cruelty of humanity was wiped out with the purity of the snow. Crowley crept up behind you and just watched it with you. To him snow was just a cold inconvenience and an annoying substance that would inevitably ruin his precious suits. He didn’t understand the magical way you looked at it. In a second he snapped his fingers and you were both wearing layers of clothing. He didn’t need the jacket but he refused to get his suits dirty again if he could help it. You downed the rest of your coffee savoring the lingering taste on your tongue.

 

“Happy holidays, love. I will never understand your love for snow but I’m happy to be out with you. I do so love seeing you smile, pet.”

 

“Happy holidays my King.”

 

 

You held up your coffee cup and he snapped his fingers making more appear along with a table to put the coffee down for a moment. You stuck out your hands and twirled around in the snow, your coat billowing around you. You looked so carefree and happy in that moment. You reminded him of an angel in moments like this. You were usually a fearless badass hunter and a lot had happened to you, too much for his taste but he loved the fact that you still had that sweetness to you. The harshness of the world didn’t take that away from you.

 

You reminded him of Winona Rider in Edward Scissorhands. Not content with just twirling around endlessly, you actually started to dance and hum to the song, Let it Snow.” Your boots crunched the snow under you. You giggled as the snow fell into your face. You made an adorable but futile attempt to scrunch up your face and prevent any more snow from falling on it. Giving up, you stuck out your tongue, eyes to the falling snow as you tried to get a few snowflakes on your tongue. You managed to get one so proud of yourself but didn’t taste a thing. How disappointing. Although it was cool that you even caught a snowflake on your tongue.

 

“Quite right, pet. Snow doesn’t really taste like much but you are were quite adorable just now.”

 

“Was I?”

 

“You were. I love seeing this side of you.”

 

“You’re the only one who sees this. I’ve got a badass rep as a hunter. I can’t let the boys down now.”

 

“Of course, “ Crowley responded with a smirk on his face.

 

 

Crowley was so distracted he didn’t see until it was too late that you had stopped dancing. His face was suddenly met with a hard throw of something cold, a snowball. You actually hit him in the face with a snowball. He growled at you and you looked sheepishly back at him shrugging.

 

“Really, luv?”

 

His eyes turned red and you dove suddenly as he threw a snowball at you. He narrowly missed. You giggled as you made another snowball, holding it at the ready. You suddenly jumped up throwing two at him in rapid succession. He snapped his fingers and grabbed you from behind. You yelped at first, which turned into a giggle. The force of his hug made you fall backwards on top of him. You rolled over in the snow until you were on top. He groaned now his pants were definitely ruined.

 

You looked down at his pants. “So that’s why you have a demonic tailor on speed dial.”

 

You kissed him passionately forgetting the snow falling over the two of you. In this perfect moment, the only thing that mattered was his lips on yours. His hands dove into your hair as you deepened the kiss only to pull away moments later needing air.

 

You pushed yourself off him and made a snow angel. Usually for the holidays you were on some hunting task with the Winchesters and it had been forever since you really got to spend time with Crowley just being crazy, young and in love. It felt incredible and you never wanted it to end. But sadly even with the warm coat the coldness was seeping into your bones. It didn’t help that the snowball fight was held with no gloves on. Crowley saw you shake and instantly snapped his fingers bringing you back to the house naked again, warm coffee in hand. He always took care of you every second he was with you. He turned on the electric fireplace in your bedroom and the two of you sat on your plush rug not talking just holding each other and enjoying being together for the holidays.

 


	6. Snow One Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sam x Reader
> 
> Word Count: 395
> 
> A/N: This is a poem told from the reader’s point of view. Kinky smut referenced lightly. This was written for the @supernaturalpoetrychallenge with the prompt, snow. My partner was @adoringjensen.

[Also posted on Tumblr](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/155187471786/snow-one-like-you)

 

I woke up

To snow falling

Blanketing the world outside my window

In white

I look out at the scene

My mind wandering to my boyfriend

Hoping that they would get home soon

They said it was a simple salt and burn

Not too far away from the Bunker

They were most likely on their way back now

Christmas was only a day away

And I refuse to spend it alone

I miss my Sammy so much.

 

But it was a blizzard out there

Dean would stay at a motel

And wait it out.

I wouldn’t want them driving through that for me

I miss Sam

But I want him to come back in one piece

 

I met Sam on a hunt when it was snowing

Just like this

Snow attacking my face

Blinding me

As I swung my sword

Trying my best to aim.

That day I actually saved Sam

He returned the favor by buying me breakfast

And stealing my heart

Funny how snow brought us together

And snow is the thing that’s tearing us apart now

 

Sam

I could write a novel about him

I bite my lip

As my mind flutters to thoughts of him

Closing my eyes I can conjure him up

His smell

Feel his arms wrap around my frame

His voice husky with lust

As he whispers all the filthy things he’ll do to me in minutes

The sharp slap on my ass

As he commands me to go to my room

And undress for him.

 

It’s only been a few days but I ache for him

I don’t want to be a bad girl

I haven’t touched myself

No matter how desperate I am for him

Hands and toys pale in comparison to what Sam can do

So what’s the point in disobeying his wishes?

 

I need him between my legs

I need him to make me scream

I stare out at the snow

And curse it

For keeping him away.

 

Sighing deeply

I walk away choosing to not let it ruin my day

I reach into my pocket

For my phone

And look down at the simple text message

“Be home for Christmas.

No snow will keep me away from you baby.

Hope you’ve been a good girl.”

My heart flutters

My breath hitches

As I bite my lip

Yes Sam, I’ve been a very good girl.


	7. Happy New Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Crowley x Reader
> 
> A/N: There were hardly any New Year posts with Crowley so I wanted to remedy that. Suggestive aesthetic above, referenced smut and a whole ton of fluff!

(made me this)

 

[Also posted on Tumblr](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/155229781496/happy-new-year)

 

 

Crowley would never admit this to anyone but he looked forward to New Year’s for once. He finally found someone to love him, all of him. He had been brutally honest about his deeds in the past and this human, you loved him anyway. You were his safe place, his sanctuary from the craziness of the world around him. The one woman he could count on to always have his back.

 

 

He told you to leave everything in his hands. And what capable hands they were. You spent the entire time inside with him. You started on a white plush rug by the fireplace talking with a delicious glass of wine in your hand. And of course that led to kinky sex in his enormous bed all night. In the few minutes of respite you had from one session to another, he held you tight against his chest. He wasn’t usually a snuggler but you brought out the protective, loving side in Crowley. He was almost human with you.

 

 

By the time the ball dropped you were exhausted and your wrists sore from the handcuffs. You watched the ball drop on the TV with his arm around you. The very second it was 2017; Crowley grabbed you and passionately kissed you. You returned in kind.

 

 

You felt a chill come over you and you realized you were both naked on top of a roof watching fireworks. No one could see you unless they had binoculars. Crowley snapped his fingers and a million heaters surrounded you both with tons of blankets. You lay there in his arms the world at your feet ready to celebrate the new year. Crowley shifted a bit snapping his fingers a ring box appeared. Naked he bent down on one knee. Your eyes widened.

 

 

“The past year has shown me how lucky I am to have you. The Winchesters ask for help and betray me at every step. My own demons can’t listen to simple instructions. You are the one person I can rely one, the one person in all my long years that has ever loved me. I feel like a different person, a better person with you. You showed me what it was to love. This past year has been hard for both of us but I promise this year you will know only happiness. In fact for all eternity you will know only happiness. You are everything to me. I am yours forever.”

 

 

You grabbed Crowley’s arm pulling him next to you on the blanket. The fireworks sounded above you both as you kissed him before whispering, “Yes. Happy New Year, my King.”


End file.
